1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conference support system, a conference support method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a method in the related art for managing the progress of a conference by a conference support system. The conference support system manages the progress of a conference in order to reduce the load of cumbersome operations such as time adjustment, and to allow the chairman to concentrate on the proceeding contents and accurately expedite the proceedings. In this method, the conference support system displays the progress of the conference, and controls the display according to the proceedings of the conference. Specifically, first, the conference support system sets the scheduled proceeding time required for each proceeding topic in advance, with respect to a plurality of conference agendas, and creates a timetable for the entire conference. Next, the conference support system displays an index indicating the elapsed time of the conference agenda item, according to need. Furthermore, the conference support system detects the end of the proceeding item, and shifts the index to the next conference agenda. Then, the conference support system reallocates the remaining scheduled proceeding time with respect to the remaining conference agendas, at the time point when a conference agenda has ended. In this way, the conference support system automatically adjusts the time such that the conference ends within the scheduled proceeding time, and therefore the load of operations for time adjustment is reduced. Thus, the chairman is able to concentrate on the proceeding contents and accurately manage the progress of the proceedings (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-43493